


Ordeal by Fire

by Narina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Brainwashing, Chiss Imperial Agent - Freeform, M/M, Trans Male Character, Warning: Pro Star Cabal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: The galaxy can be cruel or full of possibilities. A hunter's way is long, full of deceptions, faces and changes until nothing but the truth remains.





	1. Chapter 1

**Belsavis, 3665 BBY**

Technically speaking, he shouldn‘t even know this planet existed. Technically speaking, this was the Republic’s best kept secret, only available to few and well guarded. But well guarded wasn’t good enough to keep him out and no ground control noticed his landing on the small clearing, in front of the hidden base’s entrance. Armed guards stood ready, wearing the typical prisoner’s clothing and with their faces covered. All the better, he didn’t care for identities. He was here to gather information. 

They let him pass, even though he felt their wary eyes on him. They didn’t trust strangers and he couldn’t blame them. He didn’t plan on staying longer than he had to, wanted to leave as soon as he got everything he needed. The Republic could stay in the believe their prison was perfectly safe. 

“Welcome”, he heard the grovelling of his contact and Nok Drayen didn’t flinch as he walked closer to the desk. No one around here knew who he was and he wanted to keep it that way. They knew _why_ he was here, that had to be enough. “Please, have a seat.”

He ignored the last sentence, remaining where he was, hands on his belt and close to his weapons. His contact, some kind of local leader, grew nervous and smiled tensely. The guy was human, starting to go bald and grey. Not intelligent, but certainly useful. 

“How can we help you?”

“I’m looking for a droid.” He didn’t need to try and sound bored, he was. The Prince had told him of that droid’s importance, but the locals didn’t need to know. They might try and withhold information, he knew this kind of scum because he was one of them. Had he been less good at what he did, he might’ve ended up here as well. But he knew how to adjust to certain situations, how to avoid fights he couldn’t win. Without talent, he couldn’t have reached his position. “An assassin droid”, he added. His contact seemed clueless. 

“I haven’t heard of any such droid”, he started, nervously eyeing the Blaster on Nok’s thigh. “Are you talking about an inmate?”

“No.” He didn’t explain anything else. Even if he couldn’t find the droid, he wanted to make sure it didn’t fall in the wrong hands. It belonged to the Star Cabal, not mere criminals. 

“We can keep our eyes open”, his contact offered and he nodded slowly. “But great parts are still restricted and dangerous. There is an automatic defence mechanism and ...”

“Check it out”, he interrupted the man. “And call me once you are successful.”

“But ...”

“No ‘but’ if you expect to be paid.”

That was enough to shut the guy up. He even crossed his arms and pouted, but of course, that had no effect on Nok. Instead, he ignored him and looked around in the bunker for the first time. The room was big, a few couches were spread and weaponcases lined the walls. Prisoners sat around playing cards and obviously expecting trouble from his visit. A discussion in one corner caught his attention and he frowned. 

“What’s going on there?” he demanded to know. 

“Oh, Rina.” The sigh sounded as if the man had given up on insisting to get his will. Good. “She has always been a troublemaker but we had hoped to better integrate her after her mother’s death. Instead, she’s filled with even more rage and hate.”

Nok didn’t care if his contact had anything else to say. Rina, a little girl in dirty clothes, was arguing with two Rattataki. In one hand, she held a blaster that was way too big for her, in the other something that looked like hair dye. Her green eyes showed all the hate Nok’s contact had mentioned.

“You can’t just dye your hair”, one of the Rattatki said as Nok got closer to the small group. 

“And why not?” Rina seemed stubborn and defiant and Nok grinned. Her hair was short and somewhere between red and blonde and he didn’t really understand why she wanted to change that colour, but he didn’t have to. Kids had strange ideas and he wondered what his own daughter would come up with. 

“Yeah, why not?” he interrupted them and caught all the attention. 

“Because we say so.”

Nok resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That was a terrible argument. 

“She always causes trouble”, the smaller Rattataki added. “Always needs so much attention.” Rina made a sound that sounded like a growl. The girl had potential. 

“How about I take her from your responsibility? This isn’t a place for a little girl.”

“I’m not a little girl!” she protested. “And I can take of myself.”

“If you want to stay ...” He didn’t finish the sentence and she immediately reacted with a loud “No!”. Nok smiled. 

“What about your father?” he asked, only knowing about her mother. Rina didn’t answer, she just stared at him, full of hate, and if looks could kill there wouldn’t be much left alive in this room. “Okay.” He raised his hands. “Do you want to come with me? I don’t care if you dye your hair.”

Rina hesitated for a moment, gazed to the Rattataki – both looking like they tried to hide how much they wanted to get rid of her – and nodded. “Only if I get to keep my blaster.”

“Sure.” This time, his smile grew wider. She really had potential and the Prince would be happy about the new recruit, despite not getting any news on the droid. Rina was young enough to get proper training and become one of their best agents. Nok watched as she gathered her few possessions and insisted on carrying them herself. He was curious about the progress she’d make these next years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nar Shaddaa, 3664BBY**  
She watched the trainees, eyeing each and every one of them carefully while monitoring the data on her HUD. All the time, she had access to vital signs and various analyses and she knew she only kept the job because she was good at keeping an eye on everything at once. A dozen kids trained under her supervision, right now in close combat and without weapons. Accidents happened, that was inevitable. But they were small and her co-workers walked through the room, correcting postures and techniques. She only gave orders and observed.

Her attention focused on one team for the moment, a Human and a Twi’lek. The little one was maybe seven, but she took the hits in better than many older kids. She smiled under her helmet, but this girl wasn’t the most promising candidate. Her partner, the Human, didn’t even show real potential. A dozen kids and most of them wouldn’t even turn twenty. This guy’s chances weren’t high.

The girl from Belsavis was good. She had learned how to punch someone at an early age and she brought refreshing ambition to the group. Nok Drayen had brought her here several months ago and the progress had been satisfying. She hadn’t even protested giving up her name – an orphan, bitter and grown up among criminals. She was perfect for the Star Cabal. The girl had dyed her hair, had soon started to discover the various possibilities available here. Right now, the were brown, but she had also tried blonde, black and all colours except for red. Her eyes were a constant for the trainers, always green and full of determination.

Her vitals were stable. Pulse and breath slightly higher than normal, as expected in training. Otherwise, she was calm and focused, deflected attacks and rarely got hit. If she did, she insisted on training until she didn’t make that mistake again. It had been a lucky find in Belsavis’s wilderness and the trainers were glad to have a candidate like her.

“Stop!” she called, clapping her hands. The kids obeyed at once, standing there attentive and quiet, their eyes focused on the wall. Later, they would learn how to keep eye contact whenever required. They couldn’t survive if they didn’t learn how to adapt.

She took her time, wandered through the rows and corrected some postures before clapping her hands again. “It’s time for lunch”, she ordered and the kids nodded quickly. “We’ll meet at the shooting range in twenty-five minutes.”

The room emptied, two trainers went along with the kids until she was alone with one of them. He didn’t have a name she knew of, just like she didn’t have one. Field agents got code names, some high ranking members even kept their identities. Nok Drayen would always be the king of the underworld, but trainers didn’t need anything like that. They passed their knowledge on to future generations and this was just the life she had always wanted. Being a public figure didn’t suit her.

“We have some promising kids.” He sat down on one chair, studying the data on the screen. She didn’t need to do that, she had already seen and memorized it via her HUD. “The Twi’lek is good, but she’s better with the blaster.”

“She’ll need snipertraining one day”, she agreed, watching him make the comment in her file. They had detailed data, blood types and allergies, but no names. That was something the students had to earn.

“What about the boy from Coruscant?” Homeworlds were the best way to distinguish the kids. The boy from Coruscant was human, darkskinned and certainly talented. “He could triumph all the others.”

She shook her head before switching to another file. “The girl from Belsavis will beat the others. She is ambitious.”

“She is too skinny.”

“Pure strength isn’t everything.” She laughed. “And she doesn’t lack that, either. She’s come far, considering her age and height. And she wants to be better.”

“That ambition could soon turn into arrogance”, he warned. “And that arrogance might break her neck.”

“It’s not our job to discuss possibilities.” She smiled and turned her attention to him, though he couldn’t see her eyes under her helmet. “We work with the facts and she is ruthless enough to make it far. Maybe even to Tatooine.”

“Now you’re discussing possibilities.” He didn’t sound convinced and she couldn’t blame him for that. This was basic training, Tatooine was where assassins and saboteurs got formed. Anyone who got their had good chances in the galaxy.

“We’ll have to see what the future brings. But my money would be on the girl. she’ll surpass us all one day and we’ll be nothing but a faint memory.”

“And we won’t be there to notice.” She knew he hated the anonymity she loved. More than once, she had been asked to watch him and his actions and her implant recorded everything, every nuance of his voice. It all got transmitted to her superiors and she might get new co-workers if he didn’t oblige. Whatever happened, she would continue doing her job, secretly cheering for the girl from Belsavis with her endearing yet so stubborn way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coruscant, 3663 BBY**

He wasn’t really sure if the four students under his supervision formed a unit. Sure, they worked together and shared a room, but they didn’t seem like friends. More like co-workers being forced to do a job without having any common interests. Two of them seemed close, though, as if they _did_ have something in common. They might like each other, but he always had trouble telling when it came to children. 

Right now, an hour before the training started, they sat next to each other on a bunk. The human was strong, muscular because of his training. They all worked out but he sometimes felt like the boy from Coruscant spent too much time with it, now that he has returned to a home he wasn’t allowed to have. The Gran next to him let his feet dangle in the air and the watcher’s face hardened. They got along and the Gran was good at what he did but he lacked idealism and that would kill him one day. 

Even on the small monitor where he saw the holocamera’s picture, he saw them tense when the girl from Belsavis entered the room. She was seven, two years younger but more ambitious than they could ever be. Right now, her hair was some shade of strawberry blonde, reaching down to her shoulders. He wondered how long it would take for her to cut them again. She wore a simple overall, a blaster on one hip and various equipment in the belt. She wasn’t the fastest learner he’s ever had but she made up for that with enthusiasm and stubbornness. That and the charming ways she could display whenever she wanted were the reasons why he believed she’d make it far. 

The minutes passed and it didn’t take long for the Sullustan, the fourth member of the team, to join them. No one talked, the boy and the Gand exchanged a few looks, the girl was dismantling a blaster and the Sullustan busy cleaning his boots. The watcher did what he always did, counting the seconds and activating the com right on time. 

“Your target has been transferred to your datapads,” he explained. “You have three hours and no restrictions but if the police catches you, we can’t help you anymore.” He knew what to do in that case. First, it had been hard. Now, this life had changed him and he didn’t bother pushing a button to end a recruit’s life. 

They left the complex through a small door available only to them, barely noticeable in the wall made of stone. Outside, they were on their own and he went back to being the silent watcher. The girl followed her orders, checking the map and turning to her comrades. 

He had no audio signal but he could read their faces and he knew they all wanted to get the glory for finding the right way. Only the Gran didn’t seem to care, he stood there and shrugged when spoken to. He certainly was lacking ambition. 

The girl won, judging by the triumph her face was showing. She started to move, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before pulling the hood of her cape over her head to hide in its shadows. Clever girl, he thought to himself. He wouldn’t tell her, even without praise she had developed an ego that would break her neck unless she learned how to use it to her advantage. 

Coruscant’s underworld was dangerous for adults and even more so for children but the boy had grown up here and the girl among criminals. The other two just followed them, not caring who’d be the leader. Two humans in a constant fight for ranks and the watcher was sure it could only end with one’s death. If he had to take a bet, his money would be on the girl. There was a dangerous sparkle in her eye. 

She was the one to shoot a rogue droid closing in on the group. She was to one to pull the trigger without hesitation before ordering the others to keep an eye on the surroundings while scavenging the datacore. It was amazing how much he could read from their expressions. 

They walked the rest of the way without any further inconveniences and the four kids reached the house without being seen. It was abandoned, originally used for maintenance and still locked up. The code was complex and he was pleased to see they managed to work together when cracking it. Competition was welcome but they had to learn teamwork as well. You couldn’t survive in the Star Cabal’s ranks if you only relied on yourself. 

No one had none what was active in there. It was a way of teaching them to be wary at all times, to proceed slowly and check each and every room, each and every floor. Finally, they reached the datacentre with the computer. Their job was to get the information, nothing more, but when he switched through the cameras they all carried, it suddenly got very chaotic. 

When the images cleared, he saw the corpses of two scavengers. He switched to the Sullustan’s point of view and saw the girl standing over the dead while the boy stared at another place, shock in his eyes. The Gand had gone down, he hadn’t been fast enough, silently, the watcher gave the order to have his stuff removed before the kids came back. They were on their way home now, having gotten what they wanted and it had brought them even more training than just slicing. The girl didn’t look impressed but she allowed the Sullustan to carry the datacards – after all, he had been the one to slice into the computer after the fight. Fairness. That was something. The watcher made a note in her file and leaned back. Today was a success and he was a little sad he wouldn’t be able to follow the girl’s path. He hadn’t seen all of it but he had no doubt she had killed the scavengers, the boy had been too distracted by his friend’s death. The Sullustan, on the other hand, had focused on getting the job done. They had done a good job.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rishi, 3662 BBY**  
“Attention: New Orders.” His sensors caught imaged of his students, clad in dark combat outfits and armed with blasters and vibroknives. They couldn’t come close to his talents but he was here to share his knowledge. Nok Drayen himself had given him the task and of course he listened to the king of the underworld.

“Your targets are the leaders of the Red Tempest,” he continued, recording every change in their faces. The girl seemed calm and relaxed, Rishi’s damp heat didn’t bother her. The boy next to her accepted the order like all the former ones – stoically and determined to prove himself. Human psychology was such a fascinating thing – after years of training, the boy still didn’t trust his abilities and felt like he needed confirmation. “Two Zabrak, Venka Kale and Jaa Adik. You will find all necessary information on your datapads.”

HK-51 turned around to walk away, watching the students with various sensors. He had been chosen for this job so he would finish it without any mistakes. 

Rishi had a lot of security cameras to slice into – he had been bored after getting access to the necessary ones, so he had just sliced into the others as well. It wasn’t hard to keep an eye on the two kids. They fit well into the city, no one noticed them and though he knew what weapons they were hiding and what talents the small bodies had, pedestrians were unsuspecting. The girl’s hair was shorter than at her arrival but still too long to be practical in his opinion. It fell into her eyes and as soon as it would hinder her, he would request that she cut it. 

They could work together but they didn’t trust each other. They were enemies in a way and sooner or later one would kill the other. For now, they shared their information, moving through the streets as if they had been here their entire life. He knew it had just been a few weeks. They were used to living in new places and his makers would be glad to hear about the lack of problems. 

The girl from Belsavis ducked under a stone arch and disappeared in the yard’s shadows. He quickly switched to the right camera, watching the kids use every advantage they could get before entering the building through a ventilation shaft. They were small enough to fit in, even though the girl had had growth spurts and was starting to be tall enough for her blaster. 

Quietly, they broke into the house and crawled through passaged not big enough for grown humans. The assassination itself was perfectly executed, the girl shot one Zabrak in the living room without hesitation or overthinking. His partner got drawn to the scene at the sound of blasterfire and froze in the doorway, not expecting an eight-year-old girl to be the killer. It took him just a second to regain his senses, but a second was enough for the boy to shoot him. 

“Can we go now?” he asked but the girl knelt next to one of the corpses and HK couldn’t see what exactly she was doing.”

“One moment,” she mumbled, searching through the clothes. “Can you take a look at this?”

He frowned, not trusting her while being too curious about what she found. The latter won and he got closer, knelt down and still looked sceptical. “What …” he began, only to be interrupted after the first word. His face displayed surprise, pain and disbelief. The dead man’s knife was deep in his guts.

The girl smiled, cold and calculating, sitting back on her heels. Her bloody fingers let go of the blade but HK knew she had been wearing gloves. Had she planned this from the beginning? It was a good move, he had to admit. 

“Bitch,” the boy breathed. She extended her hand again to pull the knife out. She had wounded his kidneys, a sure death unless he was treated. And no one would know he needed help. The girl let the knife fall to the ground and got up, looking for something that might lead to her. Satisfied at not fining anything, she left without a second glance to the boy who had been her co-student and rival at the same time. 

HK was impressed. His programming didn’t allow that to happen often but the girl from Belsavis was even better than the reports had made him believe. He would love to show her more about the art of assassinations and he would make sure to learn about her future. Maybe they’d meet again, one day. For now, he had to finish the report on the boy’s death while she found her own way home, getting rid of the bloody clothes and taking detours as if she had never done anything else. It was her first personal kill and it was executed nicely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nar Shaddaa, 3661 BBY**

It had always been hard for him to tell the differences between human genders. It was even worse when it came to kids and it had given him some unpleasant conversations but here, during training, it was a good thing. One by one he regarded his students and through his implant showed him who was who, he couldn’t distinguish just by their looks. 

That was a good sign, it showed him that his training had been a success and that the kids had overcome their fights to work together. It was never easy to teach four people who have never worked together before. They all had been put into a group of four after basic training, they all were now the last survivor of their team. Now, they were back on Nar Shaddaa to learn new skills.

He waved his hand and they did what he wanted – though it was because they followed their own goals. Because they wanted to be better. He wasn’t really a figure of authority but he was a great teacher and they all had a silent agreement going on. He didn’t interfere with their internal quarries, they followed his orders. Right now, they took their places in the prepared simulation, barely looking like themselves anymore. The girl from Belsavis had insisted on keeping the eye colour but that was a small thing he could live with. Her chosen outfit, something a young boy from Alderaan’s nobility would wear, did fit into the simulation. 

He had everything he could ask for to monitor the kids, to find out how well they’d adapt to the situation. Via speaker, he could give new instructions and with a simple button he could raise the difficulty to a higher level. For now, it was enough to watch them enter the ball room. They were facing a dinner party, not too fancy but with enough people to draw immediate attention to a clumsy assassination. The guests weren’t real, just projections and a few droids, but they would react to mistakes. _He_ would react and influence the program accordingly.

For now, everything went fine. The assassination wasn’t the main goal but they hadn’t been told. He guessed some of them still knew. The girl from Belsavis for example. The Cathar, too. They were at the same age, so very young. Sometimes, though, when he looked into their eyes, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Both had seen and done things far worse than normal kids and both had a lot of potential. 

They managed to move around among the guests, looking as if they’d grown up here. It made him smile, seeing this progress. He wasn’t their first teacher and he wouldn’t be the last but he had now spent six months with them and they were making him proud. 

The girl from Belsavis smiled while talking to one of the AIs, making the right comments at the right time and keeping one hand close to her weapons. She was good and he knew he should watch out for her, should she decide to turn against her teachers. Right now, she seemed more content and free than usually and he wondered if that was because of the male role she had chosen. Human children looked so much alike, it was easy to take this cover. And if it wasn’t just a cover, he was just glad about getting the right results. Their private matters were none of his business. 

The other kids had a harder time. The Balosar wore her robes with ease and had put on an open smile and the Cathar was off his grounds. He was a fighter, not a diplomat. He managed to remain calm but sometimes he flinched when being spoken to. 

He made a note for the debriefing and kept watching. The Balosar had trouble keeping the conversations running. The girl from Belsavis was too sure of herself and showed that. The Mirialan did a good and clean job but couldn’t stand out and get to the host – in this case played by a droid. The Cathar still didn’t feel comfortable.

Shaking his head, he completed his notes and it didn’t surprise him to see the success as a cooperation. The Girl from Belsavis and the Balosar managed to poison their host without attracting attention or any of the security cameras that didn’t belong directly to the command centre. He let the simulation run for a bit longer, wanted to see how nervous they might get when being forced to remain at the site of a murder. They didn’t disappoint, handled the situation with the coldness they had been taught. 

“He’s not feeling well,” the Mirialan explained with a calm smile. Her quiet ways were perfect for a talk like this. The AI, programmed to portray a noble woman, didn’t suspect anything. And why should she? There was a child in front of her, honest and innocent, she had no reason not to trust the girl. “I’m sure he will join us again after a little nap.”

He nodded slowly, a very human gesture he’d adapted years ago. Afterwards, he ended the simulation and told his students to wait in the conference room. For now, they had to train with simulations, different scenes and images and he might even repeat today’s lesson with varying parameters. He was satisfied with their work but they weren’t ready for the final trial. It took years of training and practice, a lot of concentration and skill to survive direct conflict with force users. They had their ways of teaching them how and once they were ready, they would have to show how much they had learned about the Star Cabal’s ideals.


	6. Chapter 6

**Corellia, 3660 BBY**

She ducked into an entrance as a bomb went off just a few blocks away. Counting the seconds, she took in deep breaths and waited before leading her students further along the way. A warzone wouldn’t have been her first choice for a training ground but her orders came directly from the Prince and she didn’t dare disobey him. Besides, the last weeks had showed her what these kids were capable of. 

She stopped around the next corner und the students – three of them, clad in uniform combat dresses and armed with blasters and knives – gathered around her.

“From now on, you’re on your own,” she told them. She would go to the nearest command centre to watch. “Your target is Kuna Terren, a Green Jedi currently residing a few blocks from here. According to our sources, she’s considering to leave in order and join the politicians.” The important data had already been transmitted. It would be their first time facing a force user, the first time to prove their talents in an open war. 

The Mirialan scanned the information, exchanged a look with the girl from Belsavis and nodded. They had become friends in a very strange way and maybe it was more mutual respect than actual fondness. Whatever it was, it had made them more efficient and the girl from Belsavis less of a loner. She was dangerous and maybe it would help if someone calmed her down once in a while. 

The three of them disappeared in Coronet’s ruins. The war between the Republic and the Empire had bombed whole blocks to the ground and the Green Jedi sometimes remained defenceless. In the command centre, she could see and hear everything they were doing.

They didn’t mind killing Jedi but she was sure the girl from Belsavis would kill anyone in her way without a qualm. It didn’t seem necessary; they were almost cute as they gathered the information on the Jedi’s exact location. The story they told the secretary wasn’t important, it worked and that was what counted. Especially the girl from Belsavis gave up on her unapproachable expression and showed how charming she could be. She smiled, a lovely young girl, and got what she wanted. The other two had remained silent and that was a little worrying because they all needed to learn how to negotiate and play nice. Sooner or later, they would have to take that place.

“Well done,” she said via comlink as they left the hall on the way to their main target. “I have something else for you to do. You will find several datachips in your pockets. Connect them to important points so that they can download valuable information.”

They didn’t even flinch. After countless simulations during the last weeks, a sudden addition was no surprise. Inconspicuously and like children playing around, they let their fingers touch the walls and main access points, leaving the small chips there. Meanwhile, she sat in front of her monitors, smiling as the first streams of data started to arrive. Corellia wasn’t that important but everything could help the Star Cabal. 

“What are you doing?” A watchman suddenly showed up and she hastily switched to the right camera. The kids stood in the corridor, their weapons hidden. Before she could think of new orders, they took control of the situation.

“Please don’t hurt us!” The Mirialan managed to sound frightened, trying to hide herself behind the girl from Belsavis. 

“We were sent.” Even the girl sounded honest, though she couldn’t entirely supress her cold, calculating ways. The guard didn’t notice; his arms were crossed but his gaze softened. The Cathar didn’t say anything but he allowed the Mirialan to grab his hand. “A Twi’lek,” the girl continued and despite the distance, she felt her Lekku twitch nervously. Anonymity and safety could so easily get lost, if the kids talked, she could die in here. 

“Sent for what?” There was a new voice – the Jedi, Kuna Terren, the target to be eliminated. The Mirialan let go of the Cathar’s hand and moved further behind the others to start building something that resemble a small bomb. At least they wanted to finish the job. 

“Sabotage,” the girl from Belsavis now said. “She wants to use us for her own political agenda and she said she’d hurt our parents if we didn’t help her.”

Fierfek, the girl was good. Even the Jedi seemed convinced. Every gesture, every facial expression was perfectly fir for the situation and she would be proud if it wasn’t her on life that was at stake.

“Her name is Kom’fenna.” The girl’s voice was quiet and her mouth opened. That was secret knowledge, her entire identity had been hidden from the students, how did they find out? “She is close, she said. Please, can we go?”

The Jedi smiled and got to one knee while the girl from Belsavis took a step back, extended her hand and allowed the Mirialan to give her the small device. It was a bomb with a timer, tiny and easy to hide. It was a good move and though she herself would die, the Star Cabal would have a future with fighters like this girl. 

“You want to go home, right?”

The girl nodded though she hadn’t had a home in years. “Can we go?” she repeated. “We can tell you where she met us.”

“Of course.” The Jedi was still on her knees and the girl from Belsavis hugged her tightly. It was a short embrace, the girl retreated, smiled as if ashamed and mumbled an apology as the guard lead the three kids out of the building. Her hands were empty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dalan, 3659 BBY**

The girl was intelligent and knew it. He watched the kids study explosives in theory and he watched as the girl from Belsavis kept an eye on her surroundings. They had warned him she might be arrogant, but he hadn’t expected her to have such a good reason for that. Instead, he had thought she’d learn some humility on Dalan, learn to be a subordinate and admit her mistakes. Except there were no mistakes she didn’t fix immediately. No mistakes to show her she was just human and not perfect.

He knew what had happened to the last teacher, though no one ever talked about it. The Cathar was becoming more and more of an outsider while the Mirialan and the girl from Belsavis seemed to trust each other to some degree. They were eleven now, not the innocent children the public still saw in them. The truth was, neither had them had brought innocence with them when they began training six years ago. 

He stood quietly on his post, only getting up as the kids were done with the theory and going on to build bombs themselves. They barely had gotten the chance to practice it, but it was important they learned it now. The Star Cabal would need them sooner than later, the Prince was eager to send his best students to Tatooine. He only knew Dalan and had no idea what was going on in the desert. He wanted to keep it that way, everyone did, no one but the leaders possessed more knowledge than necessary. His work and his explosives were great company he didn’t want to give up. 

“Good job,” he said after inspecting the mix that was still harmless. That would change at the target location, but they had to get there first. “We need to move few clicks to the west,” he explained after a simple gesture to tell them to pack their equipment. He saw determination in their eyes. “It’s camp of the hunters of Dalan, mostly used for storage, but victims are possible.”

No reaction. And why should there be one? They all had had experiences as assassins, they didn’t care about people dying while they blew up a camp by force sensitive hunters. The girl from Belsavis even looked eager to kill them. He would have to be careful, but he would let her do what she wanted, he knew how badly the Prince wanted to use her work for the Star Cabal.

“Follow me,” he told them after a final look over their own camp. There was no evidence that could be traced back to the Star Cabal. Instead, they had simply spread lies, traps, leading to new rumours about an enemy of the Hunters of Dalan. That wasn’t exactly new knowledge, nobody remembered why their fight against the Aquillian Rangers had begun. 

It wasn’t an easy path, leading through the woods and thick undergrowth. The girl from Belsavis seemed happy to be able to move, though it was hard to tell with her neutral expression. But he knew she always got more restless when she had to sit still in moderate temperatures. According to her file, she preferred the warmer regions of the galaxy. 

The Cathar on the other hand got visibly uncomfortable as pollen and sweat clung to his short fur. The Mirialan just accepted everything as it was, sometimes exchanging looks with the girl from Belsavis. It was as if they talked through their minds, but he guessed they had simply developed their own form of sign language. He had to admit, he was curious what they were talking about. 

He pushed those thoughts aside as they reached the forest’s border, ducking into the shadows. Sunlight was fading and the darkness would help them cross the few metres between the trees and the small facility – but there was still the fact that they had to fight force users. 

“Be careful. If you fail, you’re on your own.”

They nodded, having heard that phrase too often to still be worried about it. They knew what they had to expect in case of failure, so they continued to succeed. Right now, they left their cover to enter the building. He remained where he was, watching through Micro Binoculars as guards patrolled in the driveway while some of their comrades were busy with a game of dice. None of them looked force sensitive. 

He snorted. It was almost too easy and he might’ve considered it a waste of effort if he didn’t know it would still hurt the damn force users. As it was, he watched the kids enter the facility, taking out security cameras and surveillance technology to plant their explosives. 

He started grinning when they were on their way back, never stopping. He even let them see it as he pushed the trigger to light up the place. The explosion was beautifully bright in front of the night sky, loud enough to make his ears ring. It was a small triumph, not against the Sith who had ruined his family but at least for the cause of the Star Cabal. The kids retreated back into the forest but he remained were he was, enjoying the moment. 

He didn’t care about the danger. He would spend a lot more time on this planet, annoying the Hunters of Dalan again and again. The kids would leave in a few months, having finished their basic training. At twelve, they would be old enough to serve the Star Cabal on their own, with missions across the galaxy. He still smiled as he finally turned away from the inferno, slipping into the anonymity of the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Star Chamber, 3658BBY**

The headquarters were cold and unpersonal and she noticed every detail, every potential escape and every face. It was her first visit and it was completely different from any other place she had visited. It was also very much alike in a way she couldn’t describe. It certainly belonged to the Star Cabal. 

“Welcome.”

She met the eyes of a man in a cape whose presence seemed to take up the entire room. Her friend was by her side – if you could call an ally your friend, at least they had survived training together. The Cathar had been sent to another place and she hadn’t bothered asking questions. 

“I am sure you have heard of me,” the man continued, his hands clasped behind his back. Of course they knew who he was. It had been two years since they had revealed Kom’fenna’s identity to save themselves, though the process of discovery had started out of curiosity. They had also discovered things about the Prince, but they let him enjoy his little show. 

“People call me the Prince and I have the honour of leading this organisation that started centuries ago. It is our job to continue with the work of our predecessors.” Did he give this speech to all recruits? She stood there in silence, only moving her eyes to register hidden weapons and defensive systems. Of course they knew how to protect themselves, otherwise they would never have been able to remain a secret and gather followers. 

“Our goal is a galaxy free from the reign of force users. Our methods have been taught to you. Our future is in your hands.” It was a nice speech, she had to admit that. He knew how to win people over. Not that that was still necessary. She knew all about tricks and deceptions, charm and compliments and threads. Pulling her to one side wouldn’t be easy, but she was on his side. The Star Cabal was her home and she would die for it. 

“We have a task for you,” the Prince finally explained the reason for all this. “Additional training with the Ghost Cell on Tatooine.”

She raised her head a little, listening carefully. The Ghost Cell was a mystery, unavailable to all the data banks she had ever accessed. Now was her chance to gather information before facing the people. 

“You will be specialized to infiltrate, sabotage and assassinate. This job required anonymity towards your new comrades but I expect new identities on my desk before you leave. I have transferred the forms to your datapads. While you’re on Tatooine, you need to work on additional fake identities and learn how to slip from one to the other.”

With some further information about the time of departure and the reminder of a few basics – don’t talk about the Star Cabal, don’t reveal your plans, adapt to the environment – he dismissed them. For this night, they had been given a small room with two beds and she pulled her datapad from her pocket. 

“New identities, eh? Sounds fun.” She stretched out on one of the beds, scrolling through the form and checking what information was needed. If she had ever had a name, it was forgotten. “What do you think of Keena?”

There was a shrug. “Sounds enough like a Mirialan to me.”

She sighed. “You’re no help. How about we start with you?”

“What?”

“Come on.” She grinned, rolling onto her stomach. “Choose a name.”

She felt the glare but didn’t react to it. When they had first met, it had been unsettling. Now she was used to it. “Syblias.”

Keena – she liked that name, it fit – raised an eyebrow. “That’s all? So you want me to choose a last name for you?”

“Yes?”

Oh, this was going to be a piece of work. “Look, I know you’re eager to get out there and show what you can do, but could you at least try to give me answers?” There was a nod and she sighed in relief. “Gender?”

“Male.” No hesitation. She smiled.

“I knew it,” she mumbled while filling out the form. That actually got her surprised look. “Come on, I know they called you the girl from Belsavis, but that never seemed right. And you always looked as if you preferred boy.”

“I don’t want to be called a boy.”

She chuckled. “Well, even if you managed to hide the fact that you’re actually a Chiss, you’re not an adult. So I’m not calling you a man.”

“Oh, fine.” He sighed, more open than before. Maybe he had actually been insecure, hiding that all the time. Not expressing any of his feelings or discomforts was really like him. “What do we know about the Ghost Cell?” he asked, curling up under the blanket. It was almost cute but considering how deadly he was, she kept her mouth shut.

“They are a rumour,” she answered his question instead. People were listening in on them finding out what they could, she didn’t need to check the room for devices. She would expect nothing less from this place and they would expect nothing less from her. So they had probably learned about Syblias as well, but she didn’t think anyone would mind. After all, his work was flawless. “At least for the galaxy out there. No one has been able to prove anything, they’re very good at hiding.”

“Of course.”

“Their village is hidden in the desert and they will take us there. We will meet them at Anchorhead spaceport in about twenty standard hours.” She was still trying to get used to the implant she had gotten recently. It gave her great access to many data banks, but she would have to optimize the programming. “We should try and get some sleep.”

“And find out everything else once we’re in the situation.” He grinned before turning away. She lay awake, trying to find out what the Star Cabal had in mind for them. It was pointless to think about it, she knew it. They would find out soon enough, not today or tomorrow but during the years to come


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the really interesting parts. There will be a few skips for their time on Tatooine and then the agent will be getting his own chapters soon.

**Tatooine, 3658 BBY**

Anchorhead was an ugly city. They scouted the area, Keena in wide gowns while Syblias himself just wore simple pants and a shirt. Merchants shouted, speeders almost crashed into each other and a man tried catching his escaped pets. Everything was full of life and they had no trouble blending in. Nobody cared about two teenagers and even their weapons were a common sight. What they hadn’t spotted yet were their contacts but that would change soon, he was sure of it. They were being tested, nobody could just get into a secret assassin training camp by simply arriving at the right time. 

“Possible ally at three o’clock.”

He didn’t raise his head, pretended to be looking at the knives a merchant offered while moving his eyes to the right direction. He spotted a middle aged man in light clothes who really didn’t look like much. He had learned to watch out for the small things, though. The guy was too aware of his surroundings, his clothes were perfect for concealing weapons and his posture spoke of a confidence most people on Tatooine lacked. The ring he wore could contain poison, the thin chain he wore around his neck looked solid enough to strangle someone with it. 

He exchanged a look with his ally and nodded. Nobody else could be a member of the Ghost Cell and they didn’t want to spend all day lurking around. 

“We could keep ignoring each otherKeena began as they followed the man into an alley. He turned around, the hint of a smile on his lips. “Or we can talk about why we’re all here without playing games.”

His smile grew wider and he let go of the concealed weapon. He had immediately reached for it when they had approached him and Syblias appreciated that. “The Old Man awaits you.”

~

The camp was in the desert, away from the city. They had used a speeder with a closed top to avoid the worst of the afternoon heat and possible sandstorms. Keena tried talking to their driver but he was too clever to be interrogated. Syblias took that as a promising sign for their future training. 

He kept an eye on the landscape, a hand on each blaster. These were allies but that didn’t mean he could stop being careful. After all, he had killed former allies himself. 

“Welcome,” their driver said after bringing the speeder down. The camp was surrounded by rocky walls, only approachable through the small passage they had just left. It was wide enough to comfortably bring in supplies and narrow enough to be easily defended. He nodded to himself. It was a good spot.

Tents and houses were spread throughout the area, a few people trained under the surveillance of the more experienced fighters, others built their own weapons. They all wore uniform like clothing with light armour protecting their most vulnerable parts. All of them had safety goggles, a wise choice in the desert. 

They met the Old Man at his tent in the far back of the camp, already in the shade of the walls by this time. He was glad to be out of the twin sun’s influence. At first sight, the Old Man wasn’t impressive. He saw strength and determination, though, hidden behind an uncaring mask. He was glad to become his student, to learn from him instead of studying him as an enemy. 

He watched them and they remained silent, standing upright and meeting his forceful gaze. Both of them were used to being watched like this and both of them knew they were good enough to pass any test. They wouldn’t show weakness. 

“I think I will be happy with you.” The Old Man finally smiled, got up and waved a guard over. The woman had been sitting there with a partner, busy with a game of dice that was supposed to sharpen their abilty to concentrate. “Show them a room,” the Old Man told her. “Tomorrow, I will begin the tests. If the results are acceptable, me and your boss will choose official aliases.”

Keena nodded, he raised an eyebrow. Acceptable wouldn’t be good enough for him. “Understood.” He quickly returned to a neutral expression, not showing any emotion. Still, he was looking forward to an official code name would be great. Only the most important figures in the Star Cabal’s ploy got one. He would not accept anything less. 

~

Desert nights were awfully cold. He liked Tatooine and the burning heat but the nights really weren’t comfortable. He had learned how to handle the cold, he still despised it. How people chose to live on planets like Hoth, he would never understand. 

Scowling, he crossed his arms after putting away the scissors he had used to cut his hair back. They still hadn’t been granted access to stealth generators or ways of changing the appearance, so he had to do whatever he could to look like he wanted to. Keena sat by the open window, watching the stars and not caring about the cold wind.

“Do you plan to keep it open all night?” He didn’t have to play nice in here. They had been through the same stages of training, they knew each other. Being nice could be reserved for future victims. 

“Do you want to wake up in an airless room?” It was a rhetorical question and he snorted. There was no reason why they couldn’t just open the window at dawn to enjoy the warmth of a new day. But he knew they would need to agree on something. Sharing a room with Keena was easier than with a stranger. “Come here.”

He raised an eyebrow ad Keena lifted her blanket. “What?” 

“I’m offering to keep you warm. I know you’re not the cuddly type, but this should help, right?”

“Right.” He got up, shivering in the breeze. 

“See. We’re friends, after all. Nothing wrong with sharing a bed.”

“Friends, huh?” He slipped under the blanket, wrapping one arm around her waist as she turned her back to him. Keena chuckled.

“We’re not enemies, alright?”

“Right.”


End file.
